RETIREDTogepi? What Togepi?
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Ummm... well I'm finally posting something after all this time. It's a story about what would happen if Togepi's egg had turned out to be something other than Togepi. I don't know what genre to put it so it's general.


21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
TOGEPI? WHAT TOGEPI?  
By PinkScyther  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...nope, can't think of one. YAY!!!  
  
Well I'm actually getting around to doing some writing... although it'll be a while before it's posted... but anywayz, this is a story about what would happen if I changed one or two important things that happened in one of those old episodes... ie what if Togepi hadn't been a Togepi? What if she had been... oh wait, that would wreck it. At the moment there are only reruns so I was reunited with that episode... well not really, actually I saw it for the first time and even then thanks to me dad I didn't see all of it... so seeing as I never saw the ending, I'll just make up something else. Now I'll stop rambling and start writing, and hopefully use less full stops.  
" "These double talky marks are translating Pokémon speech" "  
Started: 10/8/01  
  
  
*the episode fast-forwards to when Team Rocket's eggs go flying around*  
  
"Aah!" cried Brock. His grip on the egg slipped!   
Brock dived after it, and landed on his back. The fake eggs bounced off him, being light, but the real egg landed safely on his stomach and he held it protectively.  
"Hey!" cried Ash, but Brock didn't notice what anyone else said. His attention was focussed on a tiny hairline crack on the egg. Slowly, it lengthened, and more began to appear and spread out along the shell's surface.  
Crack... crack...  
Brock was speechless. He just couldn't say anything.  
"Pika!" cried Pikachu. Misty and Ash turned around. They saw what Brock was staring at, and Misty spoke for him.  
"It's hatching!" she cried.  
The four stared. The cracks widened. Crack... crack... crack!!!  
A tiny grey pair of nostrils popped out, showering fragments of eggshell over Brock.   
CRACK!!!  
The entire head popped out.  
The Pokémon's eyes opened. "Aero!" it said.  
The three humans' eyes almost popped out of their heads.  
"Is that..." whispered Ash.  
"Aerodactyl!" said Brock.  
"Aero!" replied the baby Pokémon. It twisted it's head around, as if it's neck was stuck. "Daaaaact!" Then, in a sudden movement, it shot open it's wings and the rest of the eggshell shattered.  
"Aero aerrr!!!" it cried happily, and stared at Brock's face. Then it snuggled into his chest and uttered a protective "Aeeeer!!!" at Ash, Misty and Pikachu.  
Ash couldn't resist the urge to get out his trusty PokéDex. Bing!  
"Experts believe that baby Pokémon imprint on the first creature they see. However since all previous breeding attempts have been unsuccessful there is no evidence to support this hypothesis," said Dexter.  
"That means that we're the first humans to see a Pokémon being born!" cried Misty.  
"And I think they're right about the imprinting," said Brock as he hugged the baby Aerodactyl.  
"Pika..." said Pikachu.  
Ash was looking at the picture in his PokéDex. "There's something different about the baby... what's that horn on it's nose?"  
"It's an egg tooth. A lot of creatures that hatch from eggs have them. They use them to help break the shell. It'll disappear after a while," replied Brock.  
"Well, that Aerodactyl didn't seem to need it. He's strong!" said Ash.  
At this the baby Aerodactyl became agitated. It wriggled and snapped angrily. "Aero! Aero!!!" it cried.  
"What's wrong?" asked Misty.  
"Was it something I said?" asked Ash, a little nervously.  
Brock listened to the Aerodactyl's cries. "I think it's saying, she's not a he!" he laughed. The baby Aerodactyl smiled and nuzzled Brock's neck.  
"Come on, guys," he added. "Aerodactyl sounds hungry, and we should call Professor Oak. He'd love to see this!"  
So they set off. "By the way, what happened to Team Rocket?"  
***  
Meanwhile, far, far away, Jessie James and Meowth climbed out of the crater they had made on impact.  
***  
"This is truly amazing,"  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Aerodactyl were standing in front of a phone in the Pokémon Centre. Professor Oak was sitting at the other end, and he really was amazed.  
"And what are you feeding it on?" he asked.  
"Well, by looking at her teeth and testing out her reaction to different food, I've discovered that Aerodactyl is a carnivore, and I've managed to develop a special type of Pokémon food to satisfy the needs of a baby Pokémon," replied Brock. He was nursing Aerodactyl and hand-feeding her the Pokémon food. She was visibly enjoying it, especially since Brock had discovered that she liked crunching things. And Ash had the bite marks to prove it.  
"You're looking after her wonderfully. Someday you'll make a great father!" laughed Professor Oak.  
"Eh, heh-heh... " said Brock, with a big sweatdrop.  
"Well, I have to go. I must write a report on this discovery!" said the professor, and hung up. Brock hung up as well.  
"Aero aeeero!" said Aerodactyl.  
  
That night, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Aerodactyl stayed at the Pokémon Centre.  
Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's bed. Aerodactyl sat on Brock's shoulder until he lay down. She wriggled under the blanket and flapped around, almost knocking it right off, before finding her way out and settling down on Brock's stomach. It was her favourite spot; she had been born there after all.  
***  
Aerodactyl grew quite quickly. After about a week her egg tooth had disappeared completely, as if it were never there.  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Aerodactyl were camped out in the middle of nowhere as usual. It was breakfast time, and Brock was cooking over the fire. But he couldn't concentrate because Aerodactyl wasn't on his shoulder or hanging around somewhere nearby as usual.   
He looked up into a tree, and saw that she had managed to climb up onto a high limb. "Aero, aeero!" she cried exitedly. Then, with a cry of "Daaaaaaaact!" she jumped off the branch and made a reasonably graceful flight into Brock's arms.  
"Aerodactyl, you can fly! I knew you were ready!" cried Brock happily. He hugged Aerodactyl. Ash, Misty and Pikachu clapped and cheered for her.  
"Aerrro, aeeeeero!" she said happily. She leapt out of Brock's arms and made a second flight. It was more graceful than the first, until she crash-landed on Ash.  
"Oww!" he moaned, lying in he dirt.  
"Aero," Aerodactyl apologised, laughing.  
"What a touching moment!" sneered a voice.  
"Oh no," moaned Ash as a shadow passed over them.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To-"  
"Aero!" said Aerodactyl. She got off Ash's back and flew back to Brock.  
"Nnnrgh, don't interrupt us!" Jessie glared angrily over the side of the balloon as it floated down to the ground.  
"Um, Jessie, isn't that--"  
"An Aerodactyl!!!" Jessie and James screamed.  
"Heh, it's only a baby!" said Meowth, jumping onto the edge of the basket. "Come on you two cowards, let's grab it! Are we so hopeless dat we can't even catch a baby Aerodactyl?!"  
"We're not cowards!" yelled Jessie, smacking Meowth on the head.  
"It's just the psychological effect the OTHER Aerodactyl had on us," added James.  
"You two don't have enough brains to get psychological effects!" yelled Meowth. He received another smack in the head.  
"You're not getting Aerodactyl!" said Brock.   
"Oh yes we are, twerp!" laughed Jessie. "I'm sure the Boss would love a one-of-a-kind Pokémon. He'll raise it to be tough, and mean!"  
"No he won't!" cried Ash.  
"Pika!"  
Aerodactyl's eyes narrowed, and the little anime + appeared on her eyebrow. Then she flew up until she was right in Jessie's laughing face, and bit her nose. Hard.  
"AAAAAAH!!!" Jessie screamed. Aerodactyl dodged her hand and Jessie hit herself in the face. "How dare you touch my face!"  
"Aaaeeeerrroooooooo!!!" cried Aerodactyl, and bit James on the arm.  
"Owwwwwwwww!" he whined.  
"Aaaeeeerrroooooooo!!!" she repeated, and then bit Meowth on his tail.  
"MeeOOOOOOOOWTH!!!" he yelled.  
"Great job Aerodactyl!" cried Brock.  
"Let's help Pikachu! Thundershock!" cried Ash.  
"Piiiiikaaaaaa... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" screamed Jessie, James and Meowth.  
"AAAEEERRROOOOOO!!!" cried Aerodactyl, and flew up to the Meowth balloon. She bit it as well.  
"I don't believe it!" cried Jessie.  
"Dat puny little baby..." added Meowth.  
"Sent us blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" finished James with all joining in at the end.  
Bing! went their little star.  
"Aeeeerrroooooo!!!" said Aerodactyl happily. Brock grabbed her and gave her a hug.   
"That was great!" he cried.  
"Aero, aeeer!" She hugged back.  
***  
Time passed. Aerodactyl was already over Brock's height, and she was eating more and more.  
Once again Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Aerodactyl were staying at a Pokémon Centre.  
CREEEEEEEEEAK!  
As Aerodactyl landed on Brock's bed, it groaned under her weight.  
"Be careful there, Aerodactyl!" warned Ash. Being a set of bunks, and seeing as he was in the one right below Aerodactyl, he definitely didn't want the bed to break.  
"Pika..." said Pikachu worriedly.  
"Aero, aeeer," replied Aerodactyl. She managed to get comfortable without crushing Brock. Only her head fitted on his stomach.  
Brock didn't mind the weight of her head. He was used to it, especially since Aerodactyl didn't like PokéBalls. It was comforting to have her there too.  
Creeeeeeeeeeak...  
  
Aerodactyl woke first that morning. She sat up.   
CREEEEEEEEEEEAK!!!  
"Pika?" said Pikachu sleepily. Another creak answered him, and he decided that it wasn't safe where he was. He hopped off the bed.  
CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!  
Ash opened his eyes, but too late.   
CREEEEEEE--CRASH!!!!!!  
"Huh?" Brock was awake.  
"What was that?" asked Misty, also wide awake.  
"Argh, help me!" cried Ash, muffled by the pillows and everything else.  
"Aerr, aero," apologised Aerodactyl. Brock jumped off the wrecked bed and Aerodactyl pulled it off Ash. He spat out a feather.  
Nurse Joy came running into the room. "What happened?" she asked. "What was that crash? Is anyone hurt?"  
"Everything's fine, Nurse Joy," said Misty, holding Brock in a headlock. "Aerodactyl was a little heavy for the bed, and when she moved it collapsed."  
"We'll pay for the damage," said Brock, escaping from Misty.  
"Aeeero," added Aerodactyl.  
"Oh, that's alright," said Nurse Joy. "It was an accident. Things like that happen all the time here."  
"Your Aerodactyl is getting too heavy," complained Ash. "Next time you're on the bottom!"  
"Aero!"  
***  
Even more time had passed, and now Ash was competing in the Pokémon League.   
Aerodactyl had grown to full size, and was much more protective of Brock now. She was also very strong, but at the same time she had kept her good nature. Strangers could sometimes have a hard time with her to begin with, particularly any girl that Brock started drooling over. But only Pikachu had a slight suspicion of what this behaviour meant, and he didn't really pay much attention to it.  
Aerodactyl was so big that now she didn't fit on the bed at all. Instead she slept on the floor next to Brock's bed, with her head still on his stomach.  
  
One night, Pikachu woke suddenly. It was about one in the morning. He listened carefully for the noise that had woken him.  
"Aerrr..."   
That was it. The sound of Aerodactyl crying.   
He slipped off Ash's pillow and climbed onto Brock's bed. There wasn't much room on the floor. " "What's wrong, Aerodactyl?" " he asked softly.  
Aerodactyl shifted her gaze to Pikachu but her head remained on Brock's stomach. " "It's... you'll think it's silly," " she said.  
" "No, I won't," " replied Pikachu. She could see in his face that it was true.  
" "Please help me, Pikachu," " Aerodactyl whispered. " "You're wise beyond your years." "  
" "Is it about Brock?" " asked Pikachu. He knew it was, just by the way she spoke.  
" "Yes," " she replied.  
" "It's been going on for a while, hasn't it?" "  
" "Yes. You see," " Aerodactyl lifted her head, and shifted a little. Her tail ended up on Brock's stomach instead. " "When I hatched I instantly thought Brock was my father, of course. But I grew up around other Pokémon, like you, and the others. I figured out that it wasn't true." "  
" "No, but Brock raised you as if it were," " replied Pikachu. " "When Ash found your egg, Brock took it and promised to look after it. It was never out of his sight. Actually, it was funny when Misty found out that he even slept with it. If only you were there to see her face." "  
Aerodactyl smiled briefly. " "Well, I loved him like a father. But, well, now..." " She turned and looked at Brock. " "After all that he's done for me, I still love him, but not as a father, or a Trainer... " "  
Pikachu nodded understandingly. " "I already knew." "  
Aerodactyl began to cry again. " "But it's just... oh, it's impossible." "  
" "It's not impossible, it's happened already," " said Pikachu.  
" "I know. I meant, it's an impossible situation. What can I do?" "  
Pikachu climbed up her back and hugged her around the head. " "Don't cry. If it's any consolation, Brock cares about you a lot. I don't know how far it extends, but he cares. And he wouldn't want you to be upset because of him." "  
Aerodactyl stopped crying. " "You're a great friend Pikachu." "  
" "I do my best," " he replied, and climbed back onto Ash's bed. " "Don't worry. Something will happen." "  
Aerodactyl put her head back on Brock's stomach and went back to sleep almost instantly. After all that, she felt exhausted.  
  
The next day was the closing ceremony of the Pokémon League Competition.  
That night, as they were watching the fireworks, Pikachu and Aerodactyl heard faint sounds, like voices, from where the biggest firework was placed. They decided to go and have a look, because the voices were very familiar.  
As they reached the spot, the huge firework went off. They saw three figures go flying into the air.  
" "That was Team Rocket!" " cried Pikachu.  
" "Wonder what they were trying to do?" " wondered Aerodactyl. She was feeling slightly happier and only sounded a little absent.  
" "Ssh, what's that?" " whispered Pikachu. Aerodactyl listened too. They heard a faint rumbling come from the hole Team Rocket left. Then an eerie white glow replaced it.  
" "That hole is glowing!" " cried Pikachu.  
" "Let's have a look," " said Aerodactyl, curiously. They moved cautiously closer to the hole.  
"Pikachu? Aerodactyl? There you are!"  
It was Brock.  
"What's that?" he asked, noticing the glow.  
Aerodactyl jumped into the hole. " "Wow..." " she whispered.  
Brock and Pikachu looked over the edge at what was so seemingly fascinating.  
Lying on the ground and causing the glow was a stone. There were strange markings on it, like eyes with stems sticking out of them.*  
" "It looks like writing of some sort," " said Pikachu.  
"Hey, if you take away the eyes, the symbols look like letters," said Brock. "Look, W... I..."  
" "S," " said Pikachu  
" "H. Wish," " finished Aerodactyl. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she touched the stone.  
When she touched it, the air seemed to grow thicker, and then they heard something. Well actually, they didn't hear anything. The words seemed to just exist, filling up all space and time, inside and outside and everywhere at once. They weren't just everywhere, they were everything. Yet at the same time they were nothing. They were nowhere.  
"THEY WHO UNCOVER THE STONE, WILL HAVE THEIR HEART'S DESIRE DONE"  
Aerodactyl was bathed in the same glow that the stone had given out. She glowed brighter and brighter, until Brock and Pikachu could barely look at her.  
Then her shape began to shift, her form began to change. It got smaller, slimmer, it lost the great wings. Then there was a blinding flash of the white light, and Brock and Pikachu closed their eyes.  
When they opened them again, everything was back to normal. Except that where Aerodactyl had been, there was a human.  
She too had her eyes closed. Brock and Pikachu stared at her.   
Her hair was silver. She wore simple, leathery garments, as if a caveman had skinned an Aerodactyl and made it into clothes. Her arms were slim yet strong looking. They looked as if they were built to support wings.   
Then she opened her eyes. They were Aerodactyl's own characteristic purple eyes.  
"Aerodactyl?" said Brock, still staring.  
"Yes, it's me," she said. "What... what happened to me?"  
" "You... you're a human!" " cried Pikachu.  
"That, that stone... it really did give me what I wanted..." she said.  
"You wanted to be human?" asked Brock. "Why?"  
Just then Ash and Misty came running. "What were you doing? We've been looking all over for you!" said Misty.  
"Wha... who's that?" asked Ash, spotting Aerodactyl.  
"It's Aerodactyl," Brock replied.  
"What?!"  
"She... the stone..."  
But Pikachu had a look in the hole. " "The stone is gone!" " he cried.  
"How could it just disappear?" wondered Brock. Then he thought. "Well, it did turn Aerodactyl into a human... that reminds me," he said and helped her out of the hole. "Why did you want to be a human so much?"  
"It's because... I love you Brock," she replied.  
Brock looked at her, and the air was thick with suspense as they waited for his reply.  
"I love you too,"  
  
  
THE END  
  
*the markings are Unown incase you didn't realise  
  
Erm, hey is it just me, or do I like having Pokémon become human? I mean, the second fic I ever wrote had a Pikachu become human and then turn back, and then there was a sequal where she became human again, and now this... well it's just me. At least I don't have things transforming left right and centre, like Granite Vulpix, ie Meowth!!!  
Finished: 10/8/01 


End file.
